The present invention relates to lamp constructions, and particularly to a lamp that is customizable by the customer.
Interior decorating for a house, apartment or office certainly involves personal taste. Style, layout, texture and color combine to create a desired look, mood or impression. However, for the individual customer, most interior decorating is limited to fixed selections provided by companies or designers. To be sure, most customers are not willing to pay the high price for a true custom design for furniture and accessories. Thus, it is much more cost-effective and efficient for companies to provide a limited selection of styles, materials and colors for interior decorating items.
For many interior decorating decisions, the general style of the furniture and accessories is relatively easily determined. For instance, the size and layout of a room will dictate the type of furniture that can be effectively used in that room. The style of the furniture chosen by the customer—i.e., Louis XVI, retro, new age, etc.—generally dictates the shape and design of the decorating items. However, in most cases, the most difficult interior decorating decisions are driven by the color and material. In many respects, color is the most personal choice in interior decorating. Color and color combinations can speak volumes about an individual. Moreover, the color of a decorating item is more readily noticed, whether consciously or unconsciously, than the overall shape of the furniture or accessory item.
Most customers crave choice, perhaps especially in the field of home décor. The need for a wide range of choices is especially acute for those who hope to use interior decoration as a statement of personal expression. However, the needs of inexpensive mass-produced decorating items inherently limit choice. There is a need for interior decorating items that can be mass-produced, that are affordable and that provide the customer with seemingly infinite design options in color and material.